Cupid's Crime PROMO
by AnalystProductions
Summary: Sonny, don't do this." -Crime AU. It was meant to be EASY. Take Chad Dylan Cooper hostage, hold him to ransom, get the money, let him go. Falling in love was out of the question. But it wasn't impossible, and it was even more impossible to avoid. CxS
1. Chapter 1

My laptop has been going in and out of crashing and working. After I lost all my files, I lost the ones I'd recreated because it went again! As I'm easing all my stories back into progress, this little story idea came to mind(: It's different, dark but I hope you will like it!

Alternate Universe in which Sonny Monroe is a criminal who hold celebrities hostage for ransom. Chad Dylan Cooper has the same famous life with Mackenzie Falls, but Sonny never got the chance to be on So Random.

_When 26 year old Chad Dylan Cooper provokes Sonny Monroe (23), it is inevitable that he will be her next victim. But what happens when she begins to feel unexpected feelings towards her hostage? _

Please if possible listen to "Hit List" by Audio machine **http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 91Ubxkkxa7U **for the first half of the trailer (: and then "Russian Roulette" **http:// www. youtube. com/watch ?v=GKoYP-kO-BU **by Rihanna after the _page break_. You'll probably be able to tell when to change the music because the mood changes :D

Hope you enjoy the preview promo!

PS- _Grrr_, fanfiction layout wouldn't let me put it the promo in the center which ruins the whole thing D: forgive me!

* * *

**A criminal is on the loose. **

"Get in the car Conroy-" She pushed him into the backseat of a black taxi, leaping into the front.

"-_Wait, _I'll give you whatever you want just-"

The door slammed in his face, and without a moments hesitation, the taxi was out of sight.

**Her target being the stars of Hollywood.**

"_You _CAN'T _kidnap _me I'm Tawni Hart form So Random-"

"-I don't want to hurt you, I just need you to _listen to my orders." _

**Zac Efron.**

"Look please just let me go-"

"-Until I get the money you ain't _Breaking Free." _She laughed at her own pun, continuing to circle the man.

**The Jonas Brothers.**

"Our best bet is," Joe said, patting Nick on the shoulder whilst talking to the reporter. "Chad Dylan Cooper will be next on the list,"

**Her next target,**

"Chad," a determined woman made her way through the curious soldiers, pledging service to the media through the weaponry of word distortion. "Do you take Sonny Monroe's threat seriously?"

Turning to the camera with a slick collar-pop, Chad rolled his eyes arrogantly. A conceited grin slid over his lips, and **this would be his first mistake. **

"I think little Miss Sonshine is a deranged poor little woman with a poor upbringing, it's not her fault that she's so out of place and misguided in society. We should be helping her, _guiding _her towards the light in this cold, desolate planet-"

The reported blinked in irritation the man interrupting his melodramatic speech. Her true brutality shone through instantly.

"-Bullshit Chad Dylan Cooper, stop quoting your show and tell the world what we all want to hear."

_Well. _That was the final straw. Chad Dylan Cooper was _not _going to spoken to like that on _live TV, _by someone _far _inferior than himself. A strange swell of anger rushed through his blood that usually he was able to contain. But no, his temper and egoism had surpassed their usual levels. Laughing bitterly at the woman, Chad gazed from the camera to the reporter. Then he opened his mouth to respond, **this would be his second mistake.**

"Okay, you want the truth?" he asked rhetorically stepping backwards, lapping up the sudden attention drawn towards him as he raised his voice. Reporters interviewing other stars strayed away from their broadcasts, spinning their focus to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"The truth is," facing the camera, Chad put on a serious face.

"You will _never-" _he pointed a finger at the camera melodramatically. "_ever, _take me. I have _hundreds _of security devices you wouldn't even dream of overcoming. I have bodyguards who never leave my side, I have _everything." _

Walking back towards the live camera feed, Chad narrowed his eyes, standing in the manner of which a international hero from a movie would.

"And due to my _assured _safety in this matter, I promise all my co-stars and friends in Hollywood that I will _personally _end this whole shebang, and put Sonny Monroe where she needs to be," before he could even finish his words, the reporters were cheering in delight and excitement, not for the wellbeing of the public, but for the fact that this story was the juiciest story in Hollywood for years.

Then Chad Dylan Cooper looked back up at the camera as the cheering faded, and a smugness entered his demean.

"If you're game Monroe," Pause. "I'm game-"

-The TV screen paused on Chad Dylan Cooper's smug face at the push of a button. The brunette stood up from her chair furiously, staring hard into the eyes of her next victim.

"Oh I'm game Cooper."

**Will change her life forever.**

**

* * *

**

"Why can't you just _let me go_?" Chad asked softly to the brunette.

Sighing, Sonny shut her eyes, shaking her head despairingly.

"I wish it was that easy, I _really do_."

**Embark on a moving story,**

"Why aren't you scared of me? I'm a criminal, I could have you killed." She said. It was evident his calm state of mind had her flustered and bewildered.

Lifting his enchanting blue eyes to meet hers, Chad raised his eyebrows.

"I guess you could. But _something_ inside me says that Sonny Monroe could never resort to killing, even if she _tried._" Swallowing-hard, Sonny smiled weakly.

**Between two people**

"In the car Cooper." She growled, pointing the gun towards him fiercely. She was perturbed by the fact his obedience was accompanied by a chuckle.

"I'm disappointed, _a lot _of woman have used that line," he raised his eyebrows with an exhale, reminiscing smugly. "…_a lot." _Narrowing her eyes, Sonny gestured impatiently towards the car with the nose of the gun. Swallowing-hard, Chad's cockiness faded a little.

"_But, _erm, then again,_ (_nervous laugh) this is the first time any one of them have had a _gun_." he managed to mutter before entering the car.

**From completely different worlds,**

"You can't expect me to sleep _here_." Chad grimaced, examining the condition of the room.

Walking towards him, Sonny shot a look of dominance towards him.

"You're _my _hostage. You sleep where _I _tell you to." Raising his eyebrows at her imperative tone, Chad lifted his hands in a sarcastic manner of surrender.

**A story where kidnapping itself,**

"You _know _if you don't turn away now it'll be too late," he said in a voice full of agonising despair. Bringing a hand to her cheek he gazed deep into her eyes.

"_Please, _don't make me do this Sonny."

**Is not the only crime,**

"This wasn't _meant _to happen." Sonny whispered into her knees, tears on her face. Lifting her head for split second, she gazed at him loathingly…though this loathing look was wrapped in affection.

"Why _you?" _She buried her head into her knees once more, sobbing solemnly.

Sitting down beside the woman dejectedly, Chad pushed his head back against the wall. Reassuringly, he took her hand.

"I find myself asking the same thing," he shut his eyes, sighing. "_Why _Sonny Monroe?"

**Coming soon,**

"Sonny, you _don't have _to do this." he said, reaching out to her.

Pushing him away, Sonny glanced at him through watery eyes. For the first time she looked vulnerable.

"I. _have. _to do this," she whispered, wiping her eyes quickly. "I have no choice." Turning away from him, she took the gun from her belt, clicking it into place. Slowly, she faced the blond man, lips trembling.

"_I'm sorry." _She breathlessly cried.

Swallowing-hard, Chad clenched his fists. This was it. The moment of truth. Breathing in deep, Sonny tightened her grip.

"_Calm yourself _Sonny-"

"-You're different Chad." she replied softly, hands shaking, walking a little closer. "But that doesn't make you special,"

**To Fanfiction.**

Her eyes-widened in horror, not able to fully believe what he was asking.

"I'll make it easier for you _Sonshine. _Take the gun, and count to three-"

"-I _can't, _I won't-" Sonny shrieked down the phone, hands shaking. _No._

The voice on the other line piped up instantly.

"You will do as instructed. Was it not I who took you in and gave your pathetic little life a purpose?"

Silence. Sonny closed her eyes, biting her lip to stop her outburst of sorrowful tears. She knew, she had no control. The man on the other side laughed darkly, lowering his voice.

"_Close your eyes, sometimes it helps_."

**Cupid's Crime**

…

* * *

So I'm kind of back :D pretty busy and hoping that laptop has decided to stop dying!

This story is going to be quite short (8-9 chapters) but deep as well, I think there will be some follow-up codas and one-shots to accompany the story as well though! The Book of Thoth is in progress and the next instalment of What's Left of Me is being written :D

Hope you noticed in the last part of the promo there was some quoting of the song! :P "Russian Roulette" is going to be the kind of theme for the whole story :) This story will hopefully be running from this December to keep me writing whilst I work on my two main stories (: I'm looking forward to this story :P

Take care,

I hope to be back soon to catch up on all I've missed! :D

Izzy x


	2. Promo

Quick preview of a scene for Cupid's Crime which I am pleased to say will be out within a week or so :D

I am working on the next part of WLOM which will be out hopefully by new years' eve too :D

Have a lovely chirstmas and enjoy this special insight to the story. I chose to show you this particular scene as it shows the kind of relationship Sonny & Chad will start to have in this story and how the interaction is. I hope I've portrayed Sonny's awkward and hesistant communication with Chad okay :)

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I run my life,_

_Or is it running me?_

_Run from my past_

_I run too fast,_

_Or too slow it seems…_

Whilst attempting to find a _reasonably _comfortable position (as optimum comfort was impossible in this circumstance) on a mattress thin enough to feel the unstable metallic bed frame dig into his back, Chad was thinking about himself. After much deliberation, he decided he had to be going _crazy. _It was official. Any _normal _human being would find the barely plastered walls surrounding Chad Dylan Cooper unsettling. Chad, on the other hand, had come to the conclusion he kind of _liked it_. And _this_ was _exactly _whyhe was insane. Why _else _would he feel strangely at home in this wreckage of a place? Most of this house probably violated every property safety law in the state…whatever state he was in. He was still unsure, oblivious; _lost._

But that was ok-

-No. It really _wasn't _ok. Turning the dim flickering lamp on by his bed, Chad rubbed his tired eyes wearily. To put things simply, he was being held to _ransom- _but at least not to death- in an unknown location - a very nice one mind you - with no signal whatsoever. He was being held in this desolate location by a seriously disturbed woman…who seemed to make this whole place seem even _more_ homely-

-NO. That was _out of the question. _Not possible. Sonny Monroe was definitely a character that he sympathised slightly for- but that was it. _Nothing more. _Nothing less. Rolling to his side agitatedly, Chad clamped his eyes shut tightly hoping that sleep would knock some god damn _sense _into his deranged mind. It was when he had started counting sheep that he established what was going on. It wasn't _hard _to decipher what he was beginning to suffer from.

Stockholm Syndrome.

Panic. Confusion. Denial…_what? _Freaking _Stockholm Syndrome-_

-No. _Impossible. _There was absolutely no _way _Chad was starting to feel some kind of _gratitude _and companionship towards his kidnapper…._was he_? The more he dwelled on this, the realer it seemed. All of Sonny's captives had never spoken of her once in a demeaning manner. In fact, she appeared to be more like a friend than a foe; a "friend" who Chad knew nothing about mind you. A "friend" who was shielded behind ten inches of pure iron, then swathed in a bullet proof vest protecting her heart which was already encased in a golden box chained in silver. What kind of "friend" kept their guard up that extremely? Foe. Definitely _foe. Although, _there was more to this girl than Chad had expected.

He had almost grown to understand her (_Stockholm Syndrome….). _Part of him assumed that she wasn't doing any of this by _choice. _He could see that in the deeper shades of blue in her eyes when they hit the light,; it was the way that twinkle had an edge to it. Part of him had the feeling she was _trapped. _Just like he was now, and just like he was before. Blinded by the bright lights, forced to hide behind sunglasses and designer clothes. Sonny was a victim. But of a very different predator Chad presumed. Chad had also come to know that Sonny Monroe was pure of heart, in fact probably one of the purest people he'd ever met- _oh the irony of that. _He did wonder how a criminal could be the nicest person he'd met…and he did wonder that said about the world they lived in also-

"-No _stop please!" _

Sonny's voice- full of fear and panic.

"Sonny?" Chad called urgently, feeling his breath hitch in his chest.

"_Don't! NO-"_

Leaping out of bed, Chad gathered his courage and run down the hallway. Instinctively he kicked open the door, holding out his fist for precaution. He expected another person to be inside the room. But it was just himself and the woman. Shutting the door behind him slowly, Chad watched the woman tossing and turning violently in her bed. It was a nightmare. Without hesitation, he walked a little closer, pondering whether it was a good idea to place his hands on her wrists…would it merely scare her more? Nightmares were curious things. He didn't want to _frighten her. _But his own heart was hammering with fear. Jumping frantically onto the bed, Chad grabbed her flailing arms, trying to bring them down gently. This merely stirred chaos.

_He grabbed her wrists, pushing her down to the ground. She looks up in horror, knowing it's a death or death situation. She struggles in his grasp, begging for release, begging to be given mercy for her mistake._

"Sonny _wake up!" _He cried, wrestling against her own resistance.

"_You worthless piece of shit!" He yelled, wrestling against her resistance, "After everything I've done for you, you repay me like this." With his free hand, he smacked the brunette across the face brutally, cutting open one of the scars. _

"_Don't hurt me! _PLEASE-" She screamed tears streaking down her face uncontrollably. Pushing her down a little more forcefully, Chad managed to pin her arms down onto the bed, sitting on her trembling body.

_He laughed sadistically, pinning her arms down to the floor. Sobbing, she shut her eyes, not able to look in the direction of the notorious man. _

"_Sonny it's me." _He said a little softer, voice shaking a little. Gazing down at the sobbing brunette, Chad loosened his grip on her wrists a little, trying to ease her out of the nightmare. What kind of nightmare was this?! Was it based on _real _events? Heaven forbid, Sonny didn't deserve any of this, it wasn't _far. _

"It's okay Sonny it's just me-" bringing his hands to cup her face smoothly, Chad felt Sonny's fingers dig into his shoulders defensively, trying to throw him off. She failed, causing her nightmare to thicken. Panicking, the brunette shook her head in despair.

_Cupping her face with a gentle touch which was unpromising and menacing, he fought off her attempts to throw him off._

"_You lost your chance at life sweetie." he said hoarsely, bringing out the gun from his pocket._

"-NO." She yelled voice cracking octaves in horror. "_No please. DON'T I BEG YOU_."

_Loading the gun, he smiled vindictively. A gunshot sounded throughout the building. Sonny screamed in horror, tears falling from her eyes. She watched the comatose body fall to the ground, sending ripples of uncontrollable despair through her body. Unable to control her tears she cracked. _

"_NO Jack." _

Caressing her face softly, Chad's voice reached a frail whisper, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"It's okay." He cooed, a solemn smile attacking his face when her body became still.

"_It's okay." The man cooed in her ear gently. "It's going to be okay sweetie." Releasing her, he gave her a final abusive kick, stepping over the body beside her. _

Sonny's eyes opened suddenly. Gazing up at the silhouette figure above, she squirmed against their grasp breathing heavily. Clutching her face tighter, Chad lowered himself down a little, wiping his eyes from the scare she'd given him.

"It's me Sonny." he said softly.

"Jack?" she whispered hopefully, her voice vulnerable and painted with tears.

_Silence._

Swallowing-hard, Chad tried to cast away his upset and jealously. Gritting his teeth, he inhaled a breath of air before continuing.

"Chad."

At that one word, Sonny instantaneously sat up, pushing the man off her and onto the ground viciously. How could she have let her guard down like that so _stupidly?! _How could she have been so naïve. Tears welled in her eyes. That was why she was _always _going to be failure at life. Before Chad could get up Sonny turned the bedside light on, hiding her grief behind dark viperous eyes that devoured Chad in his place.

"Get out." She said coldly gesturing towards the door.

Standing up slowly, Chad made his way half way before turning back around.

"Who's Jack-" he asked curiously, wishing he hadn't. Something he hadn't seen before stirred inside Sonny, she jumped off her bed, grabbing Chad by his shirt.

"Get. _Out_". she spat with deliberate pauses.

Not giving him the option, she hauled him out the door and slamming it quickly in his face. Curling up in a ball behind the door frame, Sonny buried her head into her knees, muffling her sobs. Standing immobile on the other side of the door, Chad sighed. He failed to understand why he wanted to help this girl _so much- _Stockholm Syndrome. Of Course. That was all. Lifting her head from her knees, Sonny leant her head against the door. A small curve of her lips grew into a secret smile.

"For a hostage, you're pretty disobedient." She admitted, a hint of the familiar amusement in her voice.

Eyes brightening a little, Chad laughed breathily.

"Yeah…" what was that in his voice…_shyness? _Unable to keep this subject going, Chad caved into his own anxiety. "Hey a-are you okay?"

The tone of the conversation fell dramatically to one word.

"Fine." The brunette replied bitterly, smile fading in an instant. Gazing around the dimly lit room, she brought her hands to intertwine her brunette locks.

Raising his eyebrows, Chad frowned.

"_Fine_?"

"-Fine." Sonny concluded, rolling her eyes in frustration. Tugging at her hair, she sighed petulantly. He was so…_irritating. _She was sure she never had _anyone _so annoying as Chad Dylan Cooper. Not even _Zac Efron _had been like this. In fact, all he ever did was read magazines in his room until it was time to go. They didn't have one conversation. So why was it that all Chad and herself ever did was _talk. _It was the biggest rule to break…and for some reason she no longer cared.

"Good." Chad admitted.

Something changed there and then. _Good? _What was that supposed to mean? Narrowing her eyes, Sonny stood up bewildered. Opening the door, she gazed into the blue eyes confused. For a moment, Chad saw an alien. An alien who had landed on earth, isolated from society. They wanted to know more about everything, anything. They wanted to know about how to communicate with others (which granted was her biggest flaw). They wanted to _feel- _to live. Empathy flowed through his veins, bringing a comforting glow to his skin.

Lowering her eyes nervously, unsure how to approach the conversation, Sonny ran a finger through her hair.

"Good?" She asked hesitantly still deeply perplexed. Did that mean he cared about her, that he wasn't just asking if she was okay to be a suck up?

Glancing back up at him, she found it impossible to stray away from his eyes. A dangerous move. Nodding, Chad felt a genuine smile embellish his lips, which quickly transferred to the woman.

"Good."

Before Sonny could distinguish what the mellow feeling was inside her, or why she wanted to smile so hard her cheeks began to ache, she cut off her emotions, channelling them away with a change of subject which would no doubt bring smiles and _strange _emotions she'd continuously tried to devoid.

"Are you er…homesick?" She asked with hints of purified concern.

Chad broke their eye contact, breaking the _moment. _It seemed every time the pair connected or came close to even acquaintances, it was ignored in fear it would grow and blossom into something undesirable…_dangerous. _Bringing his hand to the door frame, Chad shrugged nonchalantly, studying the dark hallway. Then it dawned on him. Truth was he really _wasn't _homesick; because he had no home, no family. Nobody was _worried _about him. Nobody was _really _praying for his safety at night. The only reason he was in the headlines was because of his status, his fame. People wanted the icon back, not the man. If he died, it would be a hit story. A new fresh face would take up his acting role and become the latest experiment_: how far can he be pushed before falling, how much pressure can he be exposed to before exploding? _If he came back, it would be a hit story. Producers would no doubt welcome him with money-scented arms and caverns of riches. It was a win-win situation for everyone in Hollywood.

So why _would _they give a shit?

They wouldn't. Simple.

Sonny coughed impatiently, waiting for her answer expectantly. She seemed to watch him in fascination like he was a new subject from another planet.

"A little." Chad lied, not able to catch her eyes, knowing she'd be able to dissect the truth from his eyes.

Sonny could hear it clearly; he _wasn't _homesick. He was lying through the skin of his teeth. For the first time, she reached out to her captive, reluctantly patting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Chad could hear it clearly in her voice, she wasn't. She was lying through her teeth just as much as he was. Her methods of comfort merely brought a smirk to Chad's lips, causing him to lower his head. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel smaller by mocking her lack of social skills. She withdrew her hand quickly, as if he was diseased.

"Why can't you let me go?" Chad suddenly asked, throwing the pair into a vortex of sincerity where both knew this conversation was spiralling closer and closer towards nothing but more pain and upset. Yet they still continued to walk the road. Sonny didn't reply. Her heart sped rapidly, she grabbed the door, readying herself to close it whenever the conversation reached the point worth not reaching. Placing his hand on the door, destroying her plan, Chad leant a bit closer sympathetically.

"Look, I could _give you _the money and then it would all be okay."

Wiping her eyes quickly, Sonny shook her head. He would _never understand_. And he never _could _understand. Never.

"It's not that easy." her voice barely sounded, eyes drifting further to the ground.

Pacing backwards in defeat Chad wore a neutral expression. There was nothing he could do to please this girl. Everything seemed to be wrong, and incredibly difficult. About to walk away, Chad caught her eye for a final time.

"Goodnight." he said softly.

"_Mhm," _she muttered fearfully, resting on the door frame like that of a suppressed lover.

Closing the door on the man before it would be too late and those strange emotions would be released, Sonny turned away. But there was an obstacle in her way.

"Sonny," a hand clasped the door frame. "no more nightmares please."

Breathing deeply, the troubled brunette refused to respond. Once the hand was gone, she shut the door, feeling her body begin to shake. This was for the best. Things were never meant to be like this. She wasn't _meant _to actually be fond of her captive. That mistake would cost her a hell of a lot of grief, sorrow and pain- she _already _knew that. Slapping the tears from her cheeks quickly, she held a hand to her mouth in despair. No friend. No family. Alone.

She _had _to live alone.

It was her life.

There could never be a friend in her life.

Chad Dylan Cooper could _never _be in her life.

* * *

_Is this the end of the moment_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be?_

**Cupid's Crime- OUT SOON :D**


End file.
